


[Comic] Broken When Not Held

by mrsthessaly



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fan Comics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 08:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17301527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsthessaly/pseuds/mrsthessaly
Summary: I get broken when I'm not held. Who am I?





	[Comic] Broken When Not Held

**Author's Note:**

> [Comic on Tumblr.](https://brokenwhennotheld.tumblr.com)   
> 
> 
> Here's the thing about this comic: I got really upset about how S3 ended (as pretty much every being with a heart would, Gotham writers not included since they don't have one). At the same time, I was eager to start drawing my first full-colored comic, but then I realized I probably shouldn't jump on that without practice on full-colored comics, right? So, practice. But then again, doing a new short story just for practice? Nhrk. Where's the fun in that? So, I wrote this damn thing. That was supposed to be a fun exercise. That I never had the time to actually draw. Well. You should've seen my face when Lee used the "promise" riddle on the show. I was not amused. I mean, COME ON! But then it made me re-read the script and I thought, since I'm never going to draw this, I could adapt and post it as text. Wrong again. I fucking drew it in a spree of genuine FEAR for the series finale. It's fucking finally done before the series end and that's it I'm finally free. Now I'm just hoping for the best.

**Author's Note:**

> [You can find me on Tumblr](https://atxnolasco.tumblr.com) or [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/atxnolasco).  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
